User blog:Reilock/League of Armies: Part III
Sequel of these two . So it's been a long since the last, because... I'm lazy. I apologize for that. Before we go, I have to thank to fellows for gave their examples, and for them, so, here we go: By Jake and beemo99: * : A very mystical yordle cult that communes with the mysterious otherworld known as the Glade. Because their "leaders" aren't very concerned with anything they are known to have variouse unquie splinter groups such as: # : These yordle have allied themselves with Zaun to fufill their goal of turning all the world into candy. They are adept in polymorphing magic. # : This yordle cult is controlled by a supposed dark fae. A being that want the Glade to combine with Runeterra so they can gain control of it. Their known for there abilities in curses and hexs. # : This cult is actually very isolated from the rest of the world liveing in a remote temple in Freljord. The baby dragons in the mountains provide the yordle with food and mounts. they are used as shock troops, scouts, and messengers. By Alterrea: * are respected throughout Valoran as Demacia's masterminds of the negotiations with Noxus and the Institute of War. The have a proud historical past, and are as proud as famous. # - a small group of Ambassadors had left Demacia long ago after a political incident, and now they serve Noxus. # - the best blacksmithes of Demacia creating arms for the Ambassadors and the Scarlet Hammers. Ofically, they are considered as Ambassadors, but thes very rarely have diplomatical buisness. # - are the elite guard of the Ambassadors. They actually sometimes do take place in negotiations, but usually they are only serving as guards and warriors. And: * is an elite group of executioners and warriors, they serve as the right hand of the . #They are led by the , vetrans with huge political and battle experience. Only those who have served in the Hand can be chosen as Lords. #Some of them are enhanced by dark bio-symbiotic weapons from Zaun. Called , they are unstoppable cyborgs capable of wreaking havoc amongst enemy lines. #Those exiled become . While they are actually not leaders, they are elite warriors capable of fighting in the woods. They often ally themselves with the . And my take on: * is a demi-god of the unknown pantheon of Valoran's prehistoric Gods. He is always near the conflict, and he influences the bloodlust in wars. believe that he started Valoran's Sin Wars. #The cult of believes that is the saviour of Valoran. They present themselves as agends of the . * : Devious creatures of Freljord, they're more than a mere trolls. have an uneasy alliance with the . aren't the only type of Trolls in Valoran. They have: # are social Trolls who are disciplined in sports, especially in Baseball. # are Trolls who are scrappers and workers for Bandle City and Zaun. They are neutral, and they are friendly with . # : Last known Troll of Ruhgosk Tribe and carrier of "Bonecrafter Curse", he was drafted in Freljord Wars by its own kind. He senced that battling along-side with will be the fall for , he changed sided with the and to fight and the 's King. That's all for now. Enjoy life. Category:Blog posts